Utakata Uzumaki
Utakata Uzumaki was the member of the Uzumaki Clan and a Jinjuriki of the Yamata Bagu. Background Utakata Uzumaki was a powerful shinobi of Izumogakure and Konohagakure. In his life as a loyal shinobi of the he would come to be a student under Minato Namikaze. Utakata promised himself to never use Yamata Bagu's power and trained with his master. Eventually, Utakata would come to claim that the Kyuubi no Kitsune killed Him and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki protecting the Newborn Naruto Uzumaki. One day, he was attacked again. A girl named Hotaru Uchiha, who happened to be there, assumed the assailants were after her. Utakata managed to fend off his attackers, but was injured in the process. Believing that Utakata had saved her, Hotaru Uchiha took him to her family's fort for treatment. After he recovered, Hotaru begged him to train her in his ninjutsu, but Utakata adamantly refused, not wanting to become anyone's master. Utakata promised Hotaru that he will be her master. Personality Utakata is described as a "charming" individual. In the anime, where Utakata's character is given a bit more depth, he is usually depicted with a stoic, calm and carefree personality, preferring solitude and is not particularly talkative. Although, if the sensitive subject of student-master relationships is brought up, it typically manages to rouse his annoyance and anger. Hotaru Uchiha is often on the receiving end of Utakata's ire on this matter as she constantly nags him to become her "master" (師匠, shishō). Appearence Utakata is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carries a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe. Abilities he was shown to be agile and nimble in battle, effortlessly dodging and out-manoeuvring all of Naruto's attacks and the assaults from Nangō, Akaboshi, Benten, and Chūshin. He is very observant as he noticed that Akaboshi and his group had a change in their chakra flow. He is also knowledgeable in tracking and herbal remedies. Ninjutsu Nature Jutsu Utakata fights using soap bubble (しゃぼん玉, shabondama) ninjutsu from the Bubble-line (バブル系, Baburu-kei) of Water Release ninjutsu, performed with a unique kind of bubble-blowing relic. This style of ninjutsu is shown to be very versatile. Capable of tactics beyond simply harming opponents, the bubble technique grants Utakata a wide array of offensive and defensive options in combat. With the Explosive Bubble technique — an example of an offensive skill, Utakata emits streams of explosive bubbles that detonate at will. Utakata can also craft dozens of ink-filled bubbles that can immobilise and kill opponents instantly without leaving any trace of them, another offensive variation. Defensively, the bubbles are equally adaptable. Using the Floating Bubble Technique, Utakata can transport and conceal himself simultaneously. He can also create an enormous bubble barrier to protect himself or his allies from attacks like an explosive tag. Utakata is able to create some bubbles without the use of his bubble blower. In one instance, when Shiranami's technique was pursuing a messenger bird, Utakata popped his floating bubble and conjured another beneath his feet while his bubble blower was occupied with defending the bird. Jinjuriki Forms When Utakata loses his temper, he taps into Saiken's power, enabling him to discharge a burst of Yamata's chakra, similar to that of Naruto's and Killer B's. Before unleashing the tailed beast, Utakata's eyes turn golden. Although he is not one of the four mentioned to be able to fully control their tailed beast, Utakata is able to use the power of each level of Saiken's chakra up to the full Six-Tails form, like Yugito Nii. And despite promising to never use Saiken's power, he was able to stop and absorb a powerful technique, Fury, without any harm by summoning it out of desperation. History Izumo Arc Wishing to repay the debt of having his life saved, Utakata agreed to make sure Hotaru and her grandfather's secret technique would safely be delivered to her clan's village. Along the way, though, he met Susanoo Uzumaki who met Kushinada Haruno with the Elders. Seeing that the Storm Kami was going to go for Courage, he felt that he could trust them to guard Hotaru without him, freeing him from his debt. He then left, despite Hotaru's pleas for him to stay, as he noted that he was not foolish enough to want the title of "master" (師匠, shishō). Susanoo brewed Rice Wine Eight Times and waited for the Yamata no Orochi to emerge. When Utakata saw the Serpent Emerged, Utakata is shocked to learned that Hotaru actually requested for the technique to be sealed in her. She explained that she wanted her grandfather's dream to restore their clan's glory to come true. When Tonbee voiced his sorrow that by now the clan had probably lost too much strength to ever return to such a status he suggested they end the potential danger of the kinjutsu by destroying it. Utakata was surprised that Hotaru's grandfather had created a way to safely remove it from Hotaru's body. When Tonbee insisted that no true master would do such horrific things without a way to undo them, Utakata wondered if the same was true for his master, when Hotaru at first insisted, he slaps her, and later apologised. Once Hotaru was convinced to have the forbidden technique removed and destroyed, Utakata resolved to find Tsurugi again to learn some answers about his late master. He however used their tailed beasts' chakra to break his bonds and went in for the attack, only for Shiranami, who has control of the kinjutsu, to use Fury. Although injured by Fury, he survived, Susanoo took on Shiranami and Sealed Orochi within his descendant's Body and as Utakata moved to save Hotaru, before the kinjutsu was used a second time. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With Shiranami defeated and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master. Family *Utakata- Counterpart *Hotaru Uchiha- Student *Hotaru 'Afillitration' *Honey D. Paul *Team Okaina 'Pokemon' *Keldeo *Pikachu Category:Characters